Cradle assemblies and the like are well know in the arts for holding and storing devices that can rest thereon. In the marine industry, such devices are employed to cart and tow marine vessels to and from the water, dry docking areas, maintenance and repair locations, etc. These devices are typically constructed of a pair of opposed cradles. A marine vessel may be urged between, and ride upon, these opposed cradles which are fastened to a boat trailer. The cradles usually are secured along the length of the boat trailer and thus, are parallel to the keel of the marine vessel. In this fashion, the opposed edges of the vessel's bottom are in physical contact with the cradles. The vessel is then secured onto the cradle assembly by mechanical means such as by tying its bow to the trailer.
Difficulties and disadvantages of these prior art marine cradle assemblies are evident from their construction. First, there is the cost of length-intensive cradles, which are typically manufactured of a non-corrosive metal. A second disadvantage of the prior art results from the angular configuration of a vessel's bottom as the present cradles only come into contact with the edges of that bottom. A third problem is well known in that these devices are generally pivotally connected to their bases (or trailers) which results in a less than satisfactorily stabilized cradle assembly. Other disadvantages are known throughout the industry.